As long as we have each other
by Jofrow
Summary: This is my first oc fanfic. I was skeptical about posting this, but my friends said it was really good. :) I'm going to continue this story only if you guys want more. I do not own the walking dead, or it's characters, but I do own my oc characters. This might contain smut or fluff later, but I'm not sure. I'm going to try my hardest to stay to the story line. Hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Stumbling through the various colorful leaves. Every step, the crunching sound of the leaves getting louder and louder, and the further I go. "Shit." I murmured quietly to myself. I saw a clearing through the trees, and I smiled. Sighing a hopeful sigh, I cautiously jogged. Listening intently to the sound of the walkers. I pressed my body forward stepping through the prickly vines and thorny trees. Tripping through my own steps, I made it to the green grassy clearing. I closed my eyes, smiled, and sighed a sigh of relief. I sprinted for the prison gates. "Carl, open the gates!" I hollered. Pulling my katana from its holder; I ran behind a walker, throwing my katana forward and pulling it back and in an upwards direction, slicing the walker's head clean off. I rotated my wrists, my sword going at an angle. I jabbed, sliced, and split every walker in my path down. I squeezed through the small opening Carl pulled open, walkers trying to pile their way in. Carl pulled the giant red gate shut, and met me at the other sliding gate. I grinned, slapping Carl's hand in accomplishment. "Good job, lil' man." I reassured him.

"Thanks, Joey!" He giggled and we walked back to the courtyard.

"Where's your dad, Carl?" I questioned.

"He's out making sure the animal traps are set. Why?" Carl mildly spoke.

"Did he bring his gun?"

Carl shrugged. "Thank you, anyway. You did real good with that gate all by yourself. I mean it." He smiled and lightly blushed at my praising in his accomplishment. He walked back into the yard with the animals. I rested my hand on my side, inhaling and letting out with a sigh. I waited, when Rick finally made his way up the drive, without a care in the world, and sneak into the hole where cut through with the bolt cutters last year. I smirked as he tied up the fence.

He finally made his way up to the courtyard, splashing his face with water as he walked by the water bucket. "How were the traps, sheriff?" I jokingly inquired. He raised his hand to silence me.

"I met a woman out there." He said with a low, upset tone. I listened as he explained the incident with the woman.

"Well, there wasn't really anything you could do. That's what she wanted. Not something I would've chose, though." My voice getting softer as I finished my sentence. He cleared his throat.

"We could have saved them. She didn't have to do what she did." His voice cracked when he finished, on the verge of tears. I held my arms out to embrace him and he followed through. I gently rubbed his back, holding him.

"It's over now. I know what we could have done, but you also have a son, and a baby girl to worry about." I smiled with comforting and reassuring expression. "We just have to worry about the fences. The fence had a major build up overnight. We need people out there, or it'll be a bigger problem." He nodded and walked over to Kelsey, who was handing over the baby. Her dark blonde hair pranced over towards me. I smiled and gave her a gentle, one-armed hug. "Want to walk and clear that fence over there?" I pointed over towards tower 3. She followed my finger and squinted.

"Yeah… Sure. It looks bad." She nervously croaked out.

"It'll be fine, we got this!" I cackled at her. I walked over to the board with a variety of sharp objects on it. She grabbed her favorite steel machete. I grinned and we walked with a purpose to the fence.

"You really need to stop with that cackle. It's scary." She giggled in a higher pitch.

"Well…. That sucks, doesn't it?" I cackled even louder as I drove the blade of my katana into a walker's head. I twisted the sword and pulled out, a trail of brains following it.

"Gross!" she screamed, playfully hitting my shoulder. I laughed, whit a grin on my face. I swung my blade over towards her with the brains swinging with it. She cried jokingly. "C'mon, you've had worse near you."

"Yeah, well, it's still gross." She said, sternly, but then laughed. We continued clearing out the fence, the walker bodies piling on top of each other. I panted, finally getting tired from the numerous hours and countless thrusts of my blade into their heads.

"Wanna call it quits? Hopefully it doesn't get too bad overnight, again." I asked.

"Eh, I guess. I hope it doesn't get too bad either." She replied.

We both walked back up to the courtyard, walking to the cellblock. I glanced over at her. "You know, this is the best we've lived in a long time. I'm glad that I still have you and Kaleigh. Without you guys, I would've lost everything."

She looked back at me, nodding her head. "Well, you were the one that always talked about a plan. So, we always knew what to do."

I giggled. "Well, at least one of was prepared."

"I thought your sister was still alive." She looked at me, with a questionable look.

"Well, she was. I hope she is…. She went off with her fiancé, and I haven't seen her since this all went down. I hope I see her again someday, alive."

"Well, I'm sorry. I hope she's still out there, doing good. Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll come across her and she could come live with us. "Kelsey smiled at me.

"Yeah. If we're that lucky. " I said in a low voice. "Well, good night. Hopefully that fence holds up till tomorrow." I laughed walking into my cell, closing the cell door.

"Why does he still lock that door? Does he not trust us? Is he still scared of the walkers getting in?" She thought to herself. She shrugged it off, and pushed the blanket over the door out of the way and climbed into bed.


	2. As Long As We Have Each Other

The putrid screams of the innocent echoed through the cell block. Tears of pain and the look of terror in every person's eyes. I jumped out of bed, wrapping my hand around the handle of my blade and swung open the cell door. The moment I did, a walker leapt at me. We struggled for a moment before I lifted my knee up and kicked my foot out a little, kicking him back far enough to pull my sword out and one-handedly drove the sharp edge between his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed another stumbling towards me. I quickly pulled out the sword, swung it around and sliced the head right off, watching body slowly slump down to the ground. I looked up, watching the destruction and chaos. I watched as Kelsey ran through the cloth covered entrance to her cell, walker in hand, slamming it against the brick wall and stabbing the walker through the eye. Daryl came in with his crossbow, shooting the bolt at a walker feasting upon a grown man who was screaming in pain. Carol came out, shouldering him to the safety of her cell. Before we all knew it, it was over. The screaming, the moaning of the dead, everything stopped. We glanced at each other, a loss of words from all.

The man, holding his recently bitten arm, looked at Carol. "Am I going to be okay?!" he sobbed quietly. Carol, tying a tourniquet around the man's elbow.

"We have to cut of the circulation. I'm going to have to amputate it." She flipped open her switch blade, peering over to look at his arm; she noticed the bite on his neck. She sighed and wiped her slightly teary eyes. She knew what had to be done, and she knew he had his two little girls. "I'm sorry, but you're not going to make it." She said quietly. "I'll go get your girls so they can say goodbye…" She closed her switch blade, throwing the curtain covering the door to the cell.

I walked out to the courtyard, noticing Michonne being toppled by two walkers. I pushed open the gate to the field, sprinting as fast I could to the main gate. She kicked one off of her and onto a spike. I dodged the horse that was galloping at me in fear. I hopped out of the way, running to the gate that Carl was holding open. He held it open and picked up his rifle, trying to line up a shot to take the walker that now that Michonne pinned to the ground. She lifted the walker slightly off her, and kicked the walker over her head. She held her side as Maggie, Carl, and I came to her aid. Maggie shot the downed walkers, while I was helping to life Michonne to her feet. Maggie came to her other side and helped carry her to the court yard. Carl pulled and pulled the rope to the gate, closing it off from the rest of the walkers.

We finally made it to the courtyard where Rick was standing there, terror and sadness in his eyes. "Are you alright?!" Rick hollered out to us while we carried Michonne through the gate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said holding her side.

"Someone attacked the cell block." Rick said pain in his voice. "I don't know who, but we'll find them out."

Standing out by the fence, I look at the massive wall of walkers, clawing at the fence trying to get at me. _What if it's not all that bad…? Maybe it's better than this life. _

"Joey…" a voice echoed quietly. "Joey, are you alright?" the voice played again. I stared deep into the horde at the fence. Daryl shook my shoulder, knocking me out of my dazed trance. "Are you alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I shook my head slowly. "Sorry, I was miles away." I looked up at him and gave a small grin.

"Alright, then… We need to go out on a run, you in?"

"Yeah…" I stated, slowly trailing off and looking at the walkers again.

"Is something on your mind?" Daryl stood closer, trying to figure out what I was staring at.

I look at Daryl with solemn eyes, and back at the walkers. "Maybe it's not so bad… being one of 'em. In this world, you're either living, or you're eating the living. You know, one day I'm going to be alone. Alone, scared, and not prepared for this world; I might as well die. I'm not strong, Daryl." I stared back at the walkers, pulling out my blade and shoving it through a random walker's head.

"Don't talk like that… You've made it as far as everyone else here. You've been through all this, alone. If that ain't tough, then I don't know what is." He looked at me, putting his arm around my dainty shoulder.

I leaned into his embrace, looking up and gently pecking his cheek with soft lips. "In this world, you don't get to be scared." I pushed my sword through another walker's head, and another, and another. Letting out anger filled grunts as the blood of my enemies covered my sword. I drew my sword back out of my final kill, and grinned manically at blood covered steel and then at Daryl. His eyes grew wide and facial expression grew sarcastically scared.

"Feel better?" He asked, placing his glove covered hand on my shoulder. I nodded, wrapping my arm around his waist as we scurried up to meet Michonne, Bob, and Tyresse.


End file.
